


Stollen kiss

by Awenseth



Series: On the stage of two worlds [1]
Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU & future story-chapter part, Gen, Slight Humor and Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While strolling through the grounds of Hogwarts decides young Severus Snape to eavesdropp on a pair of friends and a stranger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stollen kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in February 2011 so before we knew that the 14th's name had been Nea from the start so in here 'Nicholas' is actually Nea. Beside that this story will apear in a later chapter of the story 'Before the Curtains Fell' when I get to write it.

The bright April sun shone down to the lush grassy hills surrounding the majestic castle of Hogwarts, the ancient building serving as a school for young witches and wizards since its founding thousand years ago. 

The students had currently Easter holydays, but some people decided to stay behind and to use the large library inside the castle to study, then the exams were nearing dangerously. A young black haired boy was slowly strolling through the large courtyard, a book held tightly against his chest. He needed some fresh air after sitting for hours down in the common room and studying for Transfiguration. As he made his way through the courtyard drifted suddenly familiar voices into his ear, but there was a third voice he had never heard before. 

Well he was always told by the two people he considered his closest friends Lily Evans, - a girl with whom he was friends since they were children and tried to keep their friendship even thought she was a lion and he a snake -, and Lucius Malfoy - a Prefect in his House and in a way his protector, then no other Slytherin tried getting to him in the privacy of their fellow snakes because of him being a half-blood because of the blonde -, that he was too curious for his own good. 

Well, he couldn’t argue about that as he was trying to sneak as close as possible to hear better and if there was a chance, get a glimpse of the stranger. 

There in the clearing he spotted two of his fellow Housemates only a year above him. One of them was a tall, handsome looking redhead standing there smirking, the other was another boy with longish, slightly curly black hair tied back in a ponytail talking animatedly with a young man he had never seen. 

He was studying Ligylimense in secret, plus he had a good memory. 

The other looked to be around his early twenties with shoulder length black hair and a handsome face, he was holding out a hand on which a black coloured butterfly rested. He sneaked closer and thus was able to hear them talking. 

_“I’m actually not that worried about my exams, I’m one of the best in Potions, Ancient Runes and Charms, Mana and Marian have already gone through with me with Transfiguration…”_ he heard Nicholas say, the boy’s voice always sounded so melodious as if he would always sing, while the redhead snorted. 

_“Don’t see why I needed to sit there with the two of you, I’m pretty good in that class.”_ at this looked the stranger grinning at the speaker. 

_“You know Marian, that you could have just told Mana to let you go?”_ his voice carried a strange tone to it, similar to the little parts he heard from Nicholas on ocassions.

_“As if, I would ever dare that.”_ Cross snapped before turning to Nicholas. _“Tell your brother that he should know that your twin can be frightening, even more then Road or the one with the major sibling complex for the two of you and no, I don’t mean Adam, but he can be just as creepy with that.”_ he brought out which made the duo share a frighteningly similar grin while Severus raised an eyebrow, if he knew right had Neah only one brother and that was Mana a Head Boy in their House. 

_“I know, but he means good.”_ replied the stranger laughing before a new butterfly landed on his arm, from where do those come from? _“Ah Marian, I don’t wish to bother you, but I think your sister is currently getting flirted on by someone.”_ Severus sent a silent prayer that it is that annoying mutt, Cross Marian was famous for dealing roughly with everyone who either upsets or flirts with his younger sister Maria who was in Ravenclaw. 

_“WHAT! THAT MUTT BLACK IS SO DEAD!!”_ and with that dashed the redhead away while screaming death threats against a certain Sirius Orion Black, who started sneezing as he stood in front of a petite looking girl with long raven hair. Nicholas only shook his head grinning before turning to his _‘brother’_. 

_“I might as well go after him and make sure that the school grounds will not turn into the remains of a battlefield. Thanks that you were here, say hay to the others and tell Adam that he doesn’t need to worry that much over me and I really liked the new scarf Road had sent.”_ with that Nicholas hugged the other and walked calmly in the directions from were he could hear screams and the sound of a battle raging. 

Severus decided that this was also his cue to stop eavesdropping and to sneak away as best as he can, but then he caught a movement from the corner of his eyes. Turning around slowly he was greeted by the sight of one of those black butterflies floating there seemingly watching him before it flew to it's owner as he now knew. 

“You can come out now from your hiding place.” the other said suddenly and Severus felt his stomach drop. So those butterflies were some kind of familiars of that man and he could because of this understand them. 

Oh great… 

Swallowing the lump which has build itself inside his throat as he moved himself slowly out from his hiding spot inside the bushes, one pale hand near his wand. Slytherin survived because they were careful and sneaky, not rushing head first into fights like those idiot Gryffindors.

Black eyes locked with dark indigo ones as he looked up at the stranger, he looked even more handsome close up. Okay…he was certainly spending too much time with Lucius and allowing him to cling to him, added with his endearments. Suddenly were two fingers placed under his chin, lifting his head up, when had he even lowered his head? 

“Oh my, you are certainly a cute one.” the man said at which Severus blushed, he thought that with Lucius always calling him that and Lily also, - he never believed that one - he wouldn’t react to that word, so much also about that one too. 

“Who are you?” he heard himself ask.

“Oh, me? I’m just an older adoptive sibling of Nicholas who come by in the break for a short little chat for a few hours before I leave.” he said and Severus nodded, that he gave a plausible explanation, but he didn’t give a name and he only said that he was Nicholas’s sibling and did not mention Mana, the last part was strange, but the guy was acting like any Slytherin would. 

“Does the Headmaster know?” the young blackhead asked while the other chuckled at him in a pleasant, but flirtaeus laugh. 

“Of course, how else would I have managed to come here.” but somehow had the young snake a doubting feeling by these words, they were too sweet with something bitter hidden inside. “Well then, it was a pleasure meeting you, we might even meet up again.” 

Severus suddenly felt his eyes widen when soft lips brushed against his lips before their owner pulled away and disappeared with a coy smile on his lips while the poor boy tried to get over the shock of being kissed by another man. Ugh…hopefully he would never met that guy again or they would have a long _chat_ about daring to steal his first kiss. 

He also hoped that Lucius would also never find out...

Owari


End file.
